


[Art] Just Hold Me

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, NSFW, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: When Arthur finally returns, Merlin refuses to let him go for a long time. Fortunately, Arthur is more than a little okay with that.Happy Valentine's Day, Merthur fandom! 💗





	[Art] Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, do me a favour and reblog some of my art on [tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com)! You can also find me [here at DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts) :)

 


End file.
